


Urges

by SharkGirl



Series: Home NSFW Drabbles [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: (sort of), Alternate Universe - Animal Hybrids, Anal Fingering, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Animal Hybrid AU, Blow Jobs, Bumblebee boxers, Cute, Established Relationship, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Frottage, M/M, Masturbation, Smut, Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-09
Updated: 2016-07-09
Packaged: 2018-07-22 11:11:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7434772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SharkGirl/pseuds/SharkGirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some nights, like tonight, were worse than others.  He walked around aimlessly and, before he realized it, he found himself in front of Kyoutani’s door.</p><p>Takes place one year after <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/7216324">Stray</a>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Urges

**Author's Note:**

> Hello all! Here's the KyouHaba no one asked for~  
> But I really wanted to write it!
> 
> This is my first time writing these two in such a situation, so please go easy on me ^^  
> Thanks, as always, to my beta, indevan!  
> Enjoy!!

Yahaba had been warmly accepted into Kyoutani’s family’s home.  The children were all grown up and off at college, so he was given the daughter’s room – since the son’s had been turned into home gym two years earlier.

Kyoutani’s mistress – Yahaba’s, too, now – was very kind.  Even though he hadn’t treated her the warmest when she welcomed him into her home, she always left a plate of dinner outside of his bedroom door, which he would take only when he knew she wasn’t watching him.

At eighteen years old, he should have been more mature, but it was hard to trust humans.  The only humans he’d dealt with were his master, who’d tossed him out like the week’s trash at fourteen years old, and his customers.  And he prayed Kyoutani’s family would be nothing like them.

That spring, the mistress moved to live with her husband overseas, leaving Kyoutani, Yahaba, and three members of the staff behind to watch over the house.  The maid, cook, and gardener pretty much kept to themselves, so the only real social interaction Yahaba got was with the dog.

Of course, that usually consisted of Kyoutani telling him to get off the back of the couch or to stop climbing on top of the refrigerator.

Was it Yahaba’s fault he felt the need to perch?

Still, that was about it.

The dog hybrid had rescued him, taken Yahaba away from the dump he’d been thrown into and brought him home and yet…

He hadn’t made good on his promise.

Well, to be fair, Kyoutani had helped.  As a cat hybrid, Yahaba had certain urges.  A heightened sex drive and hypersensitivity to touch.  And, on more than one occasion, Kyoutani had ‘given him a hand,’ as it were.

But Yahaba wanted more than that. _Needed_ more than that.  And the following winter, a year after Kyoutani’s family had taken him into their home, he was positively wanton.

It was late and Yahaba was restless.  Cats were nocturnal, and he’d always had trouble sleeping through the night.  But tonight was different.  He wanted to go outside and sit high on their fence, but it was much too cold and he didn’t feel like putting on the layers necessary to combat it.

So, he wandered around the house, feeling heat prickling under his skin.

Some nights, like tonight, were worse than others.  He walked around aimlessly, his cock heavy in his pajama pants, each brush of the fabric sending a jolt of electricity through his hypersensitive body.  Before he realized it, he found himself in front of Kyoutani’s door.

He shifted his weight from foot to foot, wondering if he should bother trying to wake the other man – he slept like the dead – or if he should go back to his room and take care of it himself.

But then he heard something.

His sensitive ears picked up a low groan and the rustling of sheets.  Perhaps Kyoutani was awake?

Yahaba reached forward and opened the door, tiptoeing into the dog hybrid’s room before pulling it shut behind him.  He padded across the carpeted floor and saw that the other man was sleeping on his side, facing away from him.  He peered over his larger body, noting the way his chest expanded and contracted in the slow steady rhythm of sleep.  So, he wasn’t surprised when he saw that the other’s eyes were closed.

Damn.

Still, Yahaba ached.  His entire body was flushed and he knew that he had to do something.

“Kyoutani,” he called, reaching forward to poke his shoulder.  The other man’s cropped ears twitched, but otherwise, he didn’t react.  Yahaba drew his own tawny ears back, his tail swishing side to side in annoyance.

He jabbed his shoulder again, this time getting a groan in response.  He grinned as Kyoutani rolled over, but his face fell when the other man failed to awaken.

“Damn it, Ken,” he hissed.  He was pretty sure Kyoutani could sleep through an earthquake.  Some guard dog he was.

Yahaba watched the rhythmic rise and fall of the blond’s broad chest, noting the way he drew his brows down.  Maybe he _was_ waking up.  He aided the process by removing Kyoutani’s blanket, hoping the sudden rush of cool air would be the push he needed to return to consciousness.

But Kyoutani slept on.

“Ken…” he groaned, skin on fire and an insistent throbbing between his legs.  “Ken…” he mewled, crawling onto the bed, pressing his body flush against the other man’s and nuzzling his neck.  He tilted his head back to lift the other’s chin with his nose.  “Ken…wake up…”

The words, _‘I need you…’_ were on the tip of his tongue, but he didn’t want to sound desperate.  Of course, crawling into a sleeping man’s bed and rubbing one’s erection against his hard, muscled thigh didn’t exactly scream contentment.

“Kentarou…” Yahaba whispered harshly, canting his hips up and biting back a moan at the delicious friction it caused.  “Ken, c’mon…you _promised_ …”

He was not going to have sex with an unconscious man.

But he needed to dowse the fire in his veins, to ease the throbbing between his legs.

Yahaba pulled away, sitting back on his heels as he stared down at Kyoutani’s sleeping form. The other man was clad in a plain white t-shirt – a size too small – and boxer shorts with little bumblebees on them – a birthday gift from their mistress, no doubt.

He palmed himself through his pajama pants, letting out a strangled moan.  Unable to take it anymore, Yahaba slipped his hand under the waistband and wrapped his fingers around his cock, doubling over at the sensation.  He stroked himself, his face pressed against Kyoutani’s sheets.  He took a deep breath in through his nose, Kyoutani’s scent spurring him on.

Yahaba had never cared for the smell of dogs.  To him, they’d always smelled like wet grass, mud, and slobbery tennis balls.

But Kyoutani was different.  He smelled outdoorsy, with a hint of fried chicken and the sweetness of honey.

“Haah…” he moaned, reaching his free hand forward and meaning to grip the sheets, but snagging Kyoutani’s boxers instead.  He tilted his head up, eyes glazed, and moved toward the source of the delicious scent.  He buried his face in the ridiculously patterned fabric and breathed deep, shuddering.

Yahaba’s entire body was burning.  He felt sweat drip down his neck and chest, his fingers tightening their grip around him and his arm growing sore.

He couldn’t pump himself fast enough.  He needed more.

“Ken…” he half-purred, half-begged, turning his face and burying it in the other man’s crotch.  “K-Ken…”  He was assaulted by Kyoutani’s intoxicating scent.  He nosed the bulge beneath the fabric, not sure if he was imagining the way it hardened under his cheek.

His hand moved faster, his hips practically fucking his fist as he felt his climax approaching.  He was so close.  So very close.  But as light danced behind his eyelids, he felt the heat ebbing and he let out a desperate whine.  He was losing it.  He was nearly there and he was losing it.

“Fuck…” he sobbed, hand slowing.  “Damn it…”

“What are you doing?”

Yahaba snapped his head up to find a slightly dazed, but very much awake Kyoutani staring down at him.  He should have felt embarrassed.  He should have felt ashamed.  But his head was swimming and his body ached.

He pulled his hand out of his pants and placed it, hot and damp, on Kyoutani’s thigh.

“Please… _Ken-chan_ …”

Shamless.  Wanton.  Debauched.

He didn’t care.

Yahaba thought he’d imagined the way Kyoutani’s honey-colored eyes darkened.  But then he found himself on his back, the other man’s face hovering over his.

“Ke-”

“Shigeru,” he growled and Yahaba felt a rush of heat pool in his belly at his gravelly, almost dangerous tone.

Kyoutani buried his face in the crook of his neck and thrust forward, rubbing their clothed erections together.  Yahaba threw his head back, his ears flat against his head as he cried out.  The blond took the opportunity to latch onto the sensitive skin of his neck, biting it before lathing his tongue over the indentations, as if to heal them.

“Ken…Ken-chan…” Yahaba rolled his hips up, earning a pleasured gasp from the other man.  “Please…K-Ken-chan…I need-”

He didn’t have to say it.  Kyoutani pulled himself up and moved lower, yanking Yahaba’s pajama pants down and off in one quick motion.  The brunet shivered, goosebumps breaking out on his fevered skin as it came in contact with the cool air.

Kyoutani wasted no time.  He spread Yahaba’s legs wide and licked a stripe up the underside of his erection.

“Ken-chan…!” Yahaba arched his back, vision nearly whiting out.  He was close.  So close.  He squeezed his eyes tightly shut, feeling his orgasm building.

The other man held his hips down with strong hands, keeping him from thrusting up into his mouth as he wrapped his lips around the head of his cock.

A litany of high-pitched, choked moans and praises spilled from Yahaba’s lips, his fingers gripping tightly onto the sheets beneath him.

One of Kyoutani’s hands moved to his inner thigh, keeping his legs spread open.  His thumb brushed against Yahaba’s entrance and he lost it, back bowed, mouth open in a silent scream as he finally came.  The delicious heat of Kyoutani’s mouth suddenly disappeared, replaced by a warm, rough hand wrapped tightly around his erection, pumping him as he rode out his orgasm.

Yahaba fell to the bed, a sweaty, panting mess, chest heaving as he fought to pull in enough air.

It had felt good.  It had felt _so damn_ _good_.  Kyoutani always made him feel so good.

“Ken-chan…” he panted.  His arms, limp like noodles, reached forward, brushing against the crotch of Kyoutani’s boxers, tented by his erection.  “Do you want me to-”

“Flip over,” he interrupted, pulling away and leaning over the edge of the bed.

Yahaba blinked, though he shouldn’t have been surprised.  Kyoutani never let him return the favor.  But, even so, he didn’t need to be so rude about it.

Kyoutani reappeared, holding a well-used bottle of lubricant and Yahaba felt his spent cock twitch, beginning to harden again.

“Ken-chan, what-”

“That’s not enough for you, right?” he asked gruffly, though he may have just been tired.  It _was_ well past midnight.

Yahaba was a little miffed, being spoken to so rudely – and by a _dog_ , no less – but Kyoutani was right.  And the vision of the other man holding the bottle of lube, a raging erection tenting his boxers, only made it all the more apparent.

Why the fuck was he so sexy, anyway?

And, with that thought, Yahaba knew it was his hormones talking.  Probably.  

Sometimes he cursed his body, damning the scientists who created him to be this way.  But he’d damn them later, after Kyoutani was done with him.

He rolled over onto his stomach and pushed himself up onto his knees on shaky arms.  He heard the cap pop open and dug his fingers into the sheets, awaiting what was to come.

A slick finger, a little cold from the cool air in the room, brushed against his entrance, causing him to arch his back.  He let out a soft mewl as it sunk into him.  Kyoutani had gotten really good, knowing when to add the next finger and when to scissor them and where to press.

Yahaba’s skin tingled again as he felt his second orgasm building quicker than the first.

“K-Ken,” he called, wanting something more.  “Ken, hey.”  But the other man wasn’t listening.  He just added a third finger and pressed against his prostate.  “A-Ah!” Yahaba gripped the sheets tighter, rocking back on Kyoutani’s fingers.  “Ken…”

He didn’t want to come like this.  He wanted Kyoutani to take the next step.  He wanted him to finally fuck him.  It had been over a year.  They’d waited long enough.

“Ken.” Yahaba swished his tail, brushing it under Kyoutani’s chin to get his attention.  “Ken-chan,” he said a little louder and then gasped when the blond twisted his fingers inside him, changing the angle.  “Ken…w-wait…I want…”  _You_ , he finished in his head.

He moved his tail again, trying to get the other to pay attention to him, but when he brushed the underside of his nose, Kyoutani let out an annoyed grunt and grabbed the base of his tail, giving it a gentle yank.

“F-Fuck…!” Yahaba cried out and came, splattering the sheets beneath him.  He fell forward, letting Kyoutani’s fingers slip out of him, and buried his face in his arms.

He felt humiliated.  He wanted more and his body, his stupid sensitive body had ruined it.  Then again, it was Kyoutani’s fault, too.

“Why?” he asked, turning his head to look up at the blond, who was still kneeling behind him.

“Because it made you-”

“Why didn’t you listen to me?” Yahaba sat up and faced him.  “I wanted you to wait-”

“Did I hurt you?” Kyoutani asked, face unchanged, save for a slight softening of his eyes.

“What?” Yahaba furrowed his brow. “No, you didn’t. I-” he paused when the other man let out a breath.  “I just…” He shook his head.

He couldn’t dance around it anymore.  How many nights had Kyoutani pleasured him, asking nothing in return?  How many times had he very nearly begged for more, only to be ignored?

“Why won’t you fuck me?” he asked, looking up at Kyoutani through his lashes.  He watched as the other man looked away, his jaw tight.  “Ken.” Yahaba reached out for him, but thought better of it.  “Is it me?” he asked, not wanting to believe it, but knowing it was possible.  Probable, really.

After he’d been abandoned by his owner, he, like most strays, began to work in a brothel – and not a very good one at that.  How many lovers had he collected over those four years?  No, not lovers.  Customers.

He felt a warm hand on his cheek, bringing him back from his thoughts.  He locked eyes with Kyoutani.  But, _still_ , the other man said nothing.

“What’s wrong with me?” Yahaba asked, voice barely above a whisper as tears threatened to spill over.  He blinked them back.  “Ken…answer me,” he begged, voice cracking.

Kyoutani looked to the side again and Yahaba lost it.

“Damn it!” He slapped the other’s hand away.  “I’m not good enough, right?” he spat. “Because I would spread my legs for anyone with spare change?” He gave a dark chuckle.  “No wonder.” He brought a hand to his forehead.  “Considering where you found me. Of course, you wouldn’t want to-”

But Kyoutani wrapped his arms around him, pulling him to his chest, his nose buried in his hair.

“Ken?”

“Of course, I want to,” he said, pulling back just enough to rest his chin on top of Yahaba’s head.  “But I won’t.”

Yahaba felt heat behind his eyes again.  “Why?”

“I won’t use you the way they did.” He held him tighter. “I don’t want to do it because you feel like you owe it to me or because of some urge you can’t control.”  He put his hands on Yahaba’s shoulders and pulled back.  “When I make love to you, I want it to be something we both want.”

Yahaba didn’t even try to hold back his tears this time.

“You idiot!” He shoved his arms away and weakly punched him in the chest.  “Stupid, noble idiot…” he sniffled, gripping the front of Kyoutani’s shirt and resting his head against his chest.

“Shigeru, I lo-”

“Don’t.” Yahaba felt his face heat up.  “I’m just that annoying cat that lived next door.”

“No.” Kyoutani cupped his cheeks, tilting his head up.  “You’re more than that.”

Yahaba bit his lower lip, his face scrunching up and ears folded as he fought back more tears.

“Why do you care so much about someone like me?” he asked.

“Because,” Kyoutani pulled him into another tight hug, his scent warm and comforting, “I love you, Shigeru.”

Yahaba pushed him away, keeping him at arm’s-length.

“You don’t know what you’re saying,” he argued.

“Maybe not.” The other man stroked one of his ears lovingly. “But my heart beats faster when I see you and I think about you when you’re not around and when you come apart beneath me-”

“Stop!” He put both hands over Kyoutani’s mouth, his face beet red.  “Have you been reading the mistress’s romance novels or something?”

“Mngehmmu,” he said, muffled by his hands.  Kyoutani gripped his wrists and pulled his hands away, but not before kissing the tips of his fingers.  “Shigeru, I love you.”

“Y-You said that.” He looked to the side.

“And what about me?” Kyoutani moved to hold his hands in his. “How do you feel about me?”

“I…” He glanced up and then away again, ears folded back and tail wrapped around him. “I don’t know…”

“Does your heart beat faster when I’m near you?” He leaned forward and Yahaba could certainly mark that off as a ‘yes.’  “And do you think about me when I’m not around?”

“No…” he lied.

“And when you’re in my bed-”

“Okay, fine!” Yahaba covered his face with his hands and then peeked at the other man through his fingers.  “I like you, okay?” He set his hands on his lap.  “I like you a lot.”

Kyoutani smiled then, or, whatever a smile was for him, anyway.

“So,” Yahaba quickly changed the subject. “Now that we’re all official and everything.” He leaned forward and ran a hand up Kyoutani’s thigh.  “Can I please get you out of these hideous boxers?”

Kyoutani put a hand over his, directing it to his cock.  It was still hard and felt hot, even through the fabric.

“Yeah,” he breathed and Yahaba shuddered, feeling heat pooling between his legs again, his skin tingling.  He leaned closer so their lips nearly touched.

“Good doggie.”

**Author's Note:**

> Kyoutani is such a precious little bumblebee~ (well, dog, but, ya know)  
> Yahaba, you hold onto that boy!
> 
> Let me know what you think and hit me up on tumblr [@jubesy](http://jubesy.tumblr.com)!


End file.
